epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Bat
To do: Adventure Story, EBF5... The Blood Bat is a foe in Adventure Story, , and a summon in the latter. They are usually found in rather dark or inferno-esque areas, such as the Lava Caves and the Graybone Tombs. It is one of the three members of the Bat enemy class. Appearance Like most Bats, the Blood Bat has a small round body with large ears, wings, and tiny feet. Unlike other Bats, it has shaggy red fur and sharp teeth, which it displays in a perpetual grin. In EBF5, it may spawn in with a ear bitten off. Overview Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Blood Bat's signature attack allows it to drain HP to heal itself — coupled with its high Evade stat, it can be a bit of a pain to bring down. However, it is vulnerable to several elements — as well as the and ailments, both of which can greatly decrease its threat level. Due to its Thunder weakness, Blood Bats can be effectively dealt with by Natalie's Thunder spells. Not only will they take extra damage, but the multiple hits of each spell can help mitigate the bats' high Evade. Outside of Battle Mountain, it only appears in three fights: in the right battle on the triple bridge screen in Crystal Caverns, and in two battles in Lankyroot Jungle's Lava Cave. When confronted in the Battle Mountain Enemy Marathon alongside the other members of the Bat family, the Blood Bat can be left for second or third — the party's primary target should be the Accuracy-lowering Coal Bat instead. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Has high evade. |HP = 90 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.6 |Exp = 11 |AP = 1.2 |SP = 1.2 |Gold = 9 |thunder = -80% |ice = -50% |earth = 100% |poison = -50% |wind = -80% |tired = -100% |stun = -50% |item1name = Ogle Berries |item1chance = 20% |item2name = Red Feather |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Amber |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Ruby |item4chance = 5%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = Heals self for 5x of damage dealt. |Attack3 = Ram |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 30 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. If attack deals damage, heals 25% (50% on Hard or Epic difficulties) of user's Max HP, with 10% RdF. |Attack4 = Swift Flight |Target4 = All |Power4 = 10 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Wind |Element%4 = 50% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Gets 10% chance of 2x Confuse on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Wing Flap; * Otherwise → Wing Flap (1/3), Vampiric Bite (1/3), Ram (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Vampiric Bite; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Swift Flight; * Otherwise → Wing Flap (1/3), Vampiric Bite (1/3), Swift Flight (1/3). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% → Vampiric Bite. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Pumpkin Head (male hat). Trivia * On Hard and Epic difficulties, EBF4 Vampiric Bite was supposed to heal three times as much (15x of damage dealt), however the difficulty requirement is programmed in incorrectly and doesn't work. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes